Life, in the after, after life
by Akira Kurosaki
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer has now been reborn into soul society after his death in his past life at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was enlisted into the academy do to fact that is reaistu is abnormal equalling that of a vice-captain. His life as a shimigami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

**Prologue**

?: "Take my hand before you disappear into ash!" The orange-haired women screamed at the evitable death of the fallen espada. The espada attempted to join the hand of the women but before he could his arm along with most of his body was destroyed and gone with the wind. Tears drip from the aching hearted women eyes.

Espada: "Tell me girl, are you afraid of me?" The emotionless facial expression on the espada's face as he waited for the women's answer. A smirk appeared on the espada's half dissolved espada's face,

Orange haired-women: "No…. no I'm not afraid of you Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra: "Funny how ironic, I considered the creatures known as humans to be nothing but mindless creatures whose emotions would be their own downfall, here I am now Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4th espada in Aizen-Sama's army defeated by a human turned hollow."

?: " Ulquiorra don't you dare die. You believe I can consider this a victory when I was unconscious the entire time in the turning point of this battle. Do you hear me! ULQUIORRA!

" Ichigo Kurosaki, just when you cease to amaze me, you prove me wrong once again. We will win those war. Take to consideration that there are three more powerful espada than I, not counting Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Good bye human…"

" Do you think that his soul has been purified and sent to soul society Kurosaki- kun?" "I have no idea Orihime but Ulquiorra Schiffer was unlike any Espada I have ever fought before. If his sins have been amended then maybe that could be possible."

The shimigami and young woman look upon the horizon of the unforgiving sands of Hueco Mondo. Dead silence was surrounded through out the entire area of the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki & Ulquiorra Schiffer….

/ A/N: I personally hope you enjoyed the introduction of my story, I just felt that canon was the best possible way to start it off. This is my first time ever publishing a piece of information on fan As you may know already may know this story's plot line will revolve around the late Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer as his rebirth in soul society. His life will not be easy do to the fact that the gotei 13 wants him to become a member of the squad do to his abnormal reiastu equaling that of a captain. Ulquiorra still appears to keep some of his traits as from his past life. He is not liked by the majority of the academy do to his "lack" of social skills. Tell your friends please J.Please tell me what you like and didn't like. I hope to continue publishing a chapter every week or two. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 third chance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**_

_**Recap: Following the death of Espada 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer by the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki the great winter war has ended. Soul Society has become victorious in the utter struggle of Aizen- Sosuke and his mighty Espada many casualties was on both sides of the war. Ichigo laid the final Slash upon Aizen and along with the so called god's death the Hyokagu was utterly obliterated. A fully exhausted collapse from reiastu drain. **_

_**A/N: I didn't want to bore my follow readers with the details of the whole great winter war arc and fake kakura town arc so I skipped the timeline three years into the future. I just wanted to make that perfectly clear **__**J. I want say special thanks to a very talented author by giving me permission to use The name Uriya in my story. **_

_**On word to the story… Yeah!**_

_**?: "Come quick Lilly, Seta, Harmony, your fellow comrade has been reborn! I got to say I Urohara Kisuke may be to smart for my own good. HAHHAHAHAH I would love to see the face on Ichigo-Kun's face if see what I have done this time." a blonde- haired man snickered to himself.**_

_**?: "Urohara (yawn, yawn) can't we wait to do this another time, I'm quite tired" A lazy voice that came form a brown-eyed man said."**_

_**THAWK!**_

_**?: " I can't believe you, Seta, your not even a little enthaustic to see him again. Not even after three years… I swear you couldn't stay awake for 10 minutes if your life depended on it!" Said a light green-haired little, short girl.**_

_**Seta: "Damn it Lily you knock the sleep right out of me, I'm fully awake and have to listen to all this bull….**_

_**?: "Silence! Mr. Kisuke had called his here for an important reason. You two can be quite insincere even in the utmost important matters." A dark skinned-women said in a rough tone voice yet betrayed by sorrowful eyes."**_

_**Urohara: "Why thank you ,Harmony, for calming things down around here. Any way… I revived yet another one of your fallen comrades. He has no memory of his past life either. He like you all is also a pure soul. You all have no holl…." Urohara paused while looking at a glaring Harmony.**_

_**{flashback:}**_

_**Wh…. Where am I? I have no memory of anything that happened I feel as if my very soul was destroyed do to betrayal and rebuilt much later to maintain life once again." **_

" _**You are exactly right Tia Hallibel you were killed by a man known as Aizen- Sosuke. He was your master and you served and fought for him but he simply disposed of you because you was no longer of any use to him. Don't get to work that said man was faced by the ultimate justice by the hands of the substitute shimigami, Kurosaki Ichigo- kun. After long trial and error I was finally and successful in rebuilding your soul particles and giving you new life. Every deserves a second chance well in your case third chance in life just consider that you are one lucky lady. Anyway the method of reviving you was so simple yet great in another way that I can do the same thing method thrice again to revive your fallen comrades. But I don't want you to pick favorites so choose a number between 1- 10." The expression on the former taichou's face was hard to read. **_

" _**Three rise from the ashes while the other six or lost forever." The Blonde woman thought for a moment. Thinking critically to who to chose. Attempting to remember the faces of her comrades "Her family…" to no avail. Her memory was at a blank not even remembering a single thing , heck she didn't even remember her own until Urohara spoke her name.**_

" _**1.… 4... And, and, and….. AHHHHHHHHHHH it's not fair why am I to decide who will live and who shall not." The Angry, Sad, Depress, Confused, women screamed towards to heaven. Her breathing became more harder, harder, her chest tighten as if it was be constricted. She blacked out.. Before she could even hit the ground Urohara Shupoed to catch her.**_

" _**I'm sorry Harmony for forcing such an enviable burden upon your shoulders. I only ask that you do not regret your own revival. Life and Death are intertwined with one another. They can not be separated do them both being an one entity to begin with. You as the 3rd**__** espada, no ex-espada will no longer be burden with the part of death know as sacrifice. You are no longer Tia Hallibel, you as for now on be know as Tia Harmony the humanity of your past life. I know precisely of whom which other three Arancarr to bring back. Love another as a family. Bleed for only them and create a bond that can never be severed**_

_**By anything." The ex- taichou carried the sleeping women marriage style to a bed to rest.**_

_**{ End of Flashback:}**_

" _**I mean violent thoughts from the past." The yellow- haired man remember that Lily had no memory of her pass life as an arancarr, Seta and Harmony both agreed that it should best kept that way they both wanted Lily to live a peaceful life and not be burden by her past." "I have not know what the pale man name was but I suggest that you two do know what this man's name is.**_

_**Harmony and Seta remained quiet for a short period of time. "…. Ulquiorra Schiffer… Quanta Espada…" they both said together in a low and sad voice.**_

" _**I have no idea where I am but I remember only seeing my own body designate right in front of my eyes. It… it… wasn't a horrible experienced but I felt an overwhelming sensation come upon me before I disappear." The brilliant green- eyed man took in his surroundings looking at every single person in his presence. He had an emotionless expression on his stoic face. He rest his gazed upon Urohara who simply smiled back at the man. "I died didn't I." silence was engulfed only by more silence before Seta broke it. "Yes…. You did died but this man here Urohara revived you. Seta had a frowned on his face along with utter seriousness upon his face. He waited for the green-eyed man to respond. " I see… I don't care to know who killed me or what happened to my memory but I want to know only one single thing though." He paused for one moment "what is my name?"**_

_**Silence…..**_

"_**Uriya, your name is Uriya Shizu." Harmony said not ever taken here eyes of that of those emerald eyes' owner.**_

" _**Thank You.." The green-eyed man said smiling to the dark skinned women.**_

" _**For what?" Harmony said in compete confusion.**_

" _**Setting me free from the name that was given to me in my past life." Uriya smiled was thinning but it remained there none the less.**_

…

" _**You're welcome brother." Harmony said while her lip quivering and tears of pure joy and utmost happiness dripping from her eyes.**_

_**Seta yawned lazily while Lily jumped up and down with joy do to the happiness that resonated from this moment.**_

" _**Thank you Urohara Kisuke for everything you've done." Harmony said while hugging Uriya.**_

" _**Stop it you're embarrassing me. This is what I do for a living other then being the greatest shopkeeper in the world." The ex-taichou said while covering this face do to the shades of red in his face."**_

_**?: "So up to the same tricks as usual Urohara Kisuke. I here to take the Espada into custody by the law of soul society we shall not tolerate these creatures to whom free."**_

_**The voice came from a man of fair height wearing a white taichou komodo on top of a standard shimigami outfit he had an extremely expansive scarf warped around his neck indeed he was a noble. His hand was holding the top of his Zapatakuo still sealed inside of it's hilt. Behind him stood to more shimigami with the same uniform one had snow white hair while the other man had a devilish smile on his face and a eye patch on hus left eye.**_

" _**My, my what a surprise to see some of the most skilled shimigami in all of soul society in a place like this. Harmony, Seta, Uriya, and Lily it appears that these taichou are here to apprehend you all." Urohara paused for a moment never taken his eyes off the three figures before him. " what will you do?"**_

_**A spike in reiastu which obviously belong to Seta was sensed by everyone. Seta looked at his friends and then Urohara.**_

_**Pregnant pause…..**_

"_**Live!"**_

_**A/N: Wow a lot to take in isn't it? I felt that chapter 2 needed some action. So tell me what you liked and didn't like. I personally feel that this chapter was simply amazing.**_

_**See ya until next time J!**_


End file.
